


Lost and Found

by Raewyll



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, prompt, rivamika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raewyll/pseuds/Raewyll
Summary: “He’s gone, so can you finally stop with the drama?” She knew that voice. Her grip tightened on the railing. She needed to count to ten – or a hundred would’ve been better – before collecting herself to turn around and face him.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelancholyKeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyKeys/gifts).



“Eren,” Mikasa called softly as she gently tugged her suitcase through the threshold. “I’m home!”

Placing her keys neatly on the table, she carefully pulled the weather-beaten red scarf from her neck and hung it next to her long autumn coat.

“Eren,” she called again, pulling her shoes and aligning them nicely next to the drawer.

She sighed.

He must’ve fallen asleep.

Letting the handle of her suitcase slide back, she picked the whole thing up herself to avoid scratching the floorboards. She walked through the apartment quietly, her steps barely making any noise.

It was getting late in the afternoon; the setting autumn sun filled the living room with hues of bright yellows and oranges through the loosely shut blinders.

“Where are you hiding, sleepyhead?” Mikasa murmured to herself as she placed her luggage next to the bed before heading right back into the kitchen. It was just about time for dinner.

After opening the fridge to check for something quick and easy to prepare, her gaze wandered down to the floor and a frown appeared on her face.

The bowl was full, seemingly untouched.

“Eren…?” she called again, this time a little bit louder, her voice somewhat distorted by worry.

No answer came.

She reached for her phone immediately. Her fingers danced across the countertop impatiently as she waited for the call to connect.

She listened to the dull echoes of the monotone ringing.

One.

Two.

Three.

“Mikasa” answered a cheerful voice, but she had no patience to deal with pleasantries.

“Where’s Eren?” she asked, foregoing even the simplest greeting.

“Eren? You mean…” the woman on the other end inquired, voice trailing off at the end of her sentence. “I don’t know, he was fine yesterday...”

“Did you make sure to close the door?” Mikasa asked, her tone growing even more impatient.

“What? The door? Of course I did!” A bit confused, she added: “What’s going on?”

“I can’t find him” Mikasa sighed.

“Huh? Maybe he’s just sleeping inside the wardrobe, or something. He does that all the time…”

“Sasha,” Mikasa replied, her voice low, “I just opened and closed the fridge and he’s nowhere to be found…”

“Oh no” Sasha whispered. “I made sure to close the door behind me. I didn’t even answer the phone until the lock clicked, I swear.”

“Your phone?”

“Yeah, Connie called, but I waited until the door was 100% shut to pick it up, I really did!”

“You were looking at your screen?”

“Huh?”

“When you were closing the door…”

“Yeah…?” There was a momentary pause. “Mikasa, wait…” Sasha cried but the call ended too abruptly for her to finish.

Mikasa dropped her phone on the counter with a bit more force than necessary.

“I can’t believe this” she growled, furiously rubbing at her temples. She strode towards the front door with hurried steps, opening it wide.

“Eren” she called loudly and listened with held breath as her desperate cry echoed through the hallway.

Nothing happened, so she tried again. And again.

“He’s gone, so can you finally stop with the drama?”

She knew that voice. Her grip tightened on the railing. She needed to count to ten – or a hundred would’ve been better – before collecting herself to turn around and face him.

And there he stood, arms crossed and face expressionless; the unreasonably ill-mannered neighbour every tenant feared to have - or more precisely, the guy who didn’t even bother hanging out a nametag.

“My cat is missing” Mikasa explained coldly, trying hard to rein her furious expression in.

“Stop yelling” he stated calmly.

She had always wanted to tell him to pull the mile-long stick out of his ass, but now she was outright aching to beat him to death with it.

“Maybe you haven’t heard me” she started, but he was quick to cut her off.

“That would’ve been impossible.”

Taking a deep breath, Mikasa decided to give civil conversation one last-ditch effort. “As I was saying…” she spoke again, but this time, he simply turned and retreated into the safety of the room, not even bothering to shut the door behind him.

“Once you’ve decided to calm down, come inside.”

Her knuckles grew white as she reached back to grab onto the railing once again to help restrain her murderous thoughts.

She was terrified, frustrated and desperate at the same time. She needed to find Eren as fast as possible but she wasn’t emotionally mature enough to let the insult slide. The asshole had chosen the worst possible time to get on her nerves.

Tough luck, Mikasa thought as she strode towards his apartment.

“If you think…” she started saying, voice rising and jaw set in anger, but the words got caught in her throat.

On the pristine white couch before her, a familiar figure sat.

“Eren?” Mikasa asked, puzzled. A pair of fluffy ears twitched at the sound of her voice. “What are you doing here?”

**Author's Note:**

> "AU where Mikasa's cat runs away while she's on holiday and when she gets back she finds him with her rude and grumpy neighbour who looked after him even though he hates cats", prompt provided by user MelancholyKeys.
> 
> I considered upping the rating because of the language, but then I realized that people who watch a show like AoT/SnK will definitely not be bothered by a little swearing... Decided to break it into two parts, so another chapter will be coming sometime. If you have prompts or requests, feel free to send them my way.


End file.
